


Dreams

by SevSaysAlways221B



Series: Original Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevSaysAlways221B/pseuds/SevSaysAlways221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At the end of the day<br/>I must be awake<br/>Because dreams are just dreams<br/>So they will stay fake....<br/>Dreams are dreams<br/>So they'll stay in my head.<br/>They will remain unheard.<br/>They will remain unsaid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little poem I wrote when I was bored in Study Hall so.......enjoy because I love reading shit that makes me sad and I can relate to!

DREAMS-  
I'm living in a world  
That is so far away  
It's my brain's desires  
That make me want to stay.

At the end of the day  
I must be awake  
Because dreams are just dreams  
So they will stay fake.

I want so badly  
For them to be real  
But then I remember  
My part of the "dream deal":

Dreams are dreams  
So they'll stay in my head.  
They will remain unheard.  
They will remain unsaid.


End file.
